Time Heals All Wounds (Or Makes Them Worse)
by Rosycat
Summary: My own ending to the famed Hetaoni. Italy further endeavors to save his friends, and himself, from the cursed mansion 3 hours from the World Meeting. But will he manage to finally succeed in freeing the nations, sanity intact? Or will they be lost in the endless cycle…? Betaed by Eternal Fauna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N:

Hi guys! Anyone coming here from my other stories… uh… well… inspiration went a bit kaput for those. I swear I will come back one day! PM me if you have any questions or want to buug me about it lol.

For those who are wondering what the heck I'm talking about, hi! A newly converted Hetalia/Hetaoni fan is here to write. Thank Eternal Fauna for that. And for betaing. Please feel free to correct me if you notice any consistency errors as well- it has been a little while since I watched the game and I'm a bit foggy on the details. And enjoy! I'll leave another A/N at the bottom, and this leaves off around where the game did, kay? This will be mostly in Italy POV, in others when needed.

 **xXx**

The safe room, for the moment, seemed almost frozen in time.

An air of anticipation hung over the group of nations gathered by the beds as Japan paused from his task of cleaning Italy's face.

"I- Italy?" he exclaimed in surprise, his sad expression turning to one of shock.

"What's wrong?" Prussia questioned, red eyes squinting slightly in confusion from his position opposite his brother.

Japan ignored him, instead exclaiming again as he gripped Italy's shoulders.

"Italy!" he cried. "Italy!"

Germany shook out of the silent supor he'd been in, blinking at Japan's out of character attitude; after all, the nation was usually the calmest and most thoughtful of them all, not one to act impulsively, so to see him shaking the dead body of their friend...

"J- Japan?" he stammered. "What is it?"

At Germany's voice, Japan seemed to recover his wits.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I apologize." he said after he was done. "I was simply…" he looked back over at Italy's bedside and gave a rare smile. "Italy is alive."

"... w- what…?" Germany couldn't seem to grasp what Japan had just said.

The others, however, had a bit less trouble.

America blinked, momentarily caught off guard, and then grinned.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Some good news after all our bad luck!"

However, America's smile faded a bit as he said the last part. He looked sadly over to England, who was sitting at the 'meeting' table, staring sightlessly down at the wood with his foggy green eyes.

America pulled his gaze away and grinned again, although with a little less heart in it this time.

"That's great news!" he repeated.

Prussia smirked in delight. "So little Italy's alright? That's almost as awesome as I am! And not much is as awesome as that."

"N- no way." Germany stammered, finally speaking up from his daze. "His heart had stopped. I felt it!" Germany's voice was rising. The stress of thinking his very best friend was dead, and now finding out he wasn't, was getting to him. "H- he was dead..." his voice faded back to a whisper and he placed his head in his hands. The usually emotionless, stoic, military nation was suddenly filled with emotion.

"Woah, calm down, West." Prussia chuckled, red eyes bright.. "Aren't you happy to find out he's alive?"

"Of course..." Germany choked. He walked closer to the redhead's bedside, Japan stepping respectfully to the side to allow the Germanic nation access, and checked his pulse himself.

He shook his head in wonder. "You're right..." he murmured. "I... I would've sworn he was dead..."

"Perhaps he was," Japan said calmly, "we already know this place is not quite right, as Italy himself could attest."

Germany winced at that. It was hard to think of everything his cheerful friend had gone through trying to protect them…

Drawn by the commotion, the other nations still in the safe room- Canada, France, and England- began to filter over.

As England stumbled, America quickly rushed over to help him.

The blind nation tried to swat him off but almost fell over in the process- not the best way to convince him he could do it himself.

America stubbornly remained, and England sighed and let himself be helped.

Canada and France walked over side by side.

"What is it?" France asked.

"Yeah." England grumbled. "I'd bloody like to know what was so important I had to let this wanker help me over." he cast America a look, but his gaze was wildly off the mark and America winced a bit, sadness showing from his gaze.

Canada didn't say anything and only looked expectantly at the group.

Japan opened his mouth, a calm and composed expression on his face, but Prussia interrupted and beat him to the punch.

"Italy's alive!" he cried with no preamble.

"Yes…" Germany murmured, looking down tenderly at the Italian laying on the bed. "He's alive…" he said in a voice so quiet it seemed almost as if he was talking to himself.

France blinked, then smiled graciously. "Well, that's good to hear!" he exclaimed.

"Good. We have a way to reset time, then." England stated, seemingly all business, but his relief shone out of his features.

Canada smiled happily, then his expression turned pensive.

"Won't Russia and China want to hear this, too?" he asked. "Someone should go and tell them. I think we all needed some good news."

"Oh, right!" America exclaimed, a goofy grin back in place on his face. "I totally forgot about those guys!"

Japan rose gracefully, and, ignoring America's comment, spoke directly to Canada, who looked pleased with the attention.

France shot him a knowing look, and Canada looked bashfully back.

"You are right." Japan remarked. "I will go. I am sure China will appreciate the good news."

Prussia looked up, an excited glint in his eyes. "You might need some protection, old man!" he suggested enthusiastically. "I'll come too!"

Japan eyed him. "I thought your sword had broken?"

"Oh, yeah." Prussia deflated. "Aww."

Germany pulled his gaze from Italy to give Prussia an exasperated look, but Prussia just shrugged.

"There's a lot of stuff happening! You can't expect me to remember every little detail." he complained.

Germany just rolled his eyes.

"I will help you find them." France cut in, brushing his wavy locks beatifically from his forehead, he winked at the Japanese man.

England looked like he wanted to go too, but he simply sighed in resignation.

"We'll be back soon!" France called as he strode toward the iron door.

Japan paused a moment before following.

"I suggest the rest of you stay with Italy- kun. We won't be long."

And they left.

The remaining group of Prussia, Canada, America, and England stood awkwardly gathered around the beds.

Prussia and Canada exchanged a look and seemed to silently agree on something. They looked over at America, too, but being who he was he remained completely oblivious.

"My awesomeness suggests I take a shower," Prussia interceded, striding over to the washroom area.

"I- I think I'll go see if the kitchen has any maple syrup…" Canada whispered awkwardly.

As they strode off, America looked around as if just noticing Prussia's and Canada's absence.

"Where'd they go?" he asked, blinking.

England hissed at him under his breath do Germany wouldn't hear. "They wanted to leave him alone with Italy, you ignorant wanker."

"Huh?" America said, way too loudly. "Who? Why?"

England closed his eyes in exasperation, though of course it didn't make much of a difference for him. It wasn't like he could see, anyway.

Then a devious look came over his face.

"I think I'll go try my hand at some cooking in the kitchen." he announced. "You can go ahead and stay here, America."

A look of abject horror shone out of America's clear blue eyes. England's cooking had been bad enough when he could see, but blind…?

As England began to walk clumsily away, America chased after him, shouting for him to have mercy.

And Germany was left alone with Italy.

He sighed and knelt down on his knees, taking a shaky breath, face in his hands.

"Get ahold of yourself." he muttered. "He's alive. Calm down."

But his emotions didn't listen.

He placed his hands back at his sides and stared at Italy.

He was still dressed in his blue uniform, hands placed over his chest, calm and still, as he lay on the bed sheets.

Germany took in the rising and falling of his chest, comforting himself with it.

But it still wasn't right. Italy shouldn't be so still.

He should be laughing… or singing… or whining about it being siesta time. He should be clinging to Germany with his face puckered up in fright over something small, or pleading with his big honey eyes for Germany to leave his work and come have a pasta picnic with him. He should be waving his little white flag, or hugging an awkward Japan, or… or…

Anything but that wretched stillness.

Germany realized, though, that even before this it had been a good while since he'd seen Italy smile for real.

He'd still been acting like the same excited, silly Italy he'd always known…

But it had been an act. Germany closed his eyes as he remembered when he'd found out Italy had forgotten who the Axis were. And when he'd learned he'd learnt to tie his own shoelaces…

He'd been so alone, for so long.

How had Germany not noticed sooner? How? What kind of friend was he when he couldn't even see his friend was suffering?

"I'm so sorry, Italy." he murmured. "I'm so, so sorry."

 _"Please wake up."_

 **xXx**

A/N

So! There's the first chapter. Whew. That was longer than I expected! Anyway, please let me know if anyone was OOC or if it was too mushy. Or if I missed something. This is my first time writing HetaOni.

Anywho. A review would be greatly appreciated! I'd like to know if anyone thinks this is promising. Rosycat signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A/N:**  
Hi everyone! Nice to see y'all again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or faved! I really appreciate it. Anyway, back with the second chapter! This one will be Italy's dream thing. Hope you enjoy!  
Oh, and I'm one of those authors that answers reviews, so…  
 **Review- The Queen: This... Is great! Very promising, please keep weiting. The way you convey emotion, subtle behaviors and expressions and... The FEEL and energy in a room and in people, situations, is honestly brilliant. Youre skilled at conveying what is hard for many to. Love it! And yikes. Lol cant wait to see more.**

 **Answer** \- Aww thank you Queen! I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me you felt, and thank you for your kind comments and telling me what you think I did well!

 **Review- CheesecakeKittyCat: This is great so far! I watched a youtuber play Hetaoni about 2ish months ago, (cause I'm lazy and I didn't feel like playing the game myself) and I still die a little inside whenever I think of it. The characters are a little OOC by Hetalia terms, but we're talking Hetaoni here. Italy nearly freakin' died. I think that allows for quite some leeway. Their behavior fits. And England, I swear to god, if you end up poisoning everyone with your cooking...actually... bright idea! England poisons Steve with his scones! Seriously, nice job so far. I'd definitely read more.**

 **Answer-** Haha no worries. I watched it too! And… same. It's.. so sad… and amazing… *collects self*. And yeah that was my thoughts exactly- HetaOni characters are a lot different from regular ones! And omg that's genius. XD. I should do that as a blooper lol! Thank you so much for reviewing and leaving your opinion! I really appreciate it and will do my best to live up to your expectations. And I love your username by the way! Oh and… I CHECKED OUT YOUR PROFILE AND HOW CAN YOU BE INTO EVERYTHING I AM.  
I'm sorry. Hehe. But seriously I can already tell you're awesome!

 **Review- Great set up for some back story. I'm intrigued. What happened to italy? What is his story? Dont leave me hanging. Keep going please**

 **Answer** \- Aww thank you! And hopefully you'll get those questions answered this chaoter. ;-)

Okay! Onto the chapter.

 **xXx**  
 **Italy POV**

 _Italy followed the others inside with the slightest feeling that something was wrong._

 _'Well,' he thought a tad bitterly (an emotion he never would have shown before the mansion) 'perhaps it's the fact that you're stuck in a dream world while your friends are still stuck in the mansion they've already died in so many times, without you to make sure they don't make any mistakes...'_

 _Holy Rome came in behind him, his blue eyes warm… but also with a hint of some emotion Italy couldn't place. He couldn't help but think once again that he never would have noticed that before…_

 _He'd changed so much, and he wondered if he'd ever go back to the pasta loving, white flag waving, cheerful fool he used to be._

 _Pasta? He could barely remember what it tasted like. White flags? He couldn't think of them without seeing them stained with the blood of his friends..._

 _"H- hey, can we go now?" Holy Roman Empire asked nervously, and Italy realized he'd missed his line. He smiled as cheerfully as he could, although his heart ached._

 _He wished they could leave._

 _Oh boy did he ever wish…_

 _Then his brows furrowed as he was pulled from his line of thought by a strange feeling that something was wrong. Why did he feel like that should be someone else's line? Not Holy Roman Empire, but…._

 _He couldn't remember the name. He thought over the names of the people who'd came to the mansion- both the originals and the two newcomers from this timeline._

 _Canada. America. England. Russia. China. Romano. Spain. Japan. Prussia. And… and… Holy Roman Empire, of course!_

 _He was sure it was none of them… but he also felt sure he'd gotten everyone…_

 _He shook his head. It couldn't be important._

 _He forced himself to focus on the conversation again, and clued in just as Japan had decided to go investigate the shattered plate._

 _Time to play._

 _They had a moment of peace in the fireplace room. Prussia was standing guard, his red eyes keen, silvery- white hair glinting in the dark room. Holy Roman Empire and Japan were already fast asleep, tuckered out from the disturbing events of the day._

 _Italy sighed. 'What was he doing here?' he wondered. Why was he replaying the loop? Holy Rome had said this time it would go how he wanted… but so far it seemed to be exactly the same._

 _What if they all died again…? What if he had to reset time,_ _again_ _? He wasn't sure if he could handle that…_

 _They needed to get the key. The key… Who had died obtaining that the first time? Prussia and… and…_

 _A flashback seized him. ( A/N: Past Italy will be referred to as Italy, current as Feliciano)_

Prussia and… someone who looked like Holy Roman Empire, but without his trademark black hat and cape, were leaned against the wall that led into the Key Room, covered in blood.

"We got back the key…" Prussia choked.

The figure that looked like Holy Roman Empire, I should know that name…, Feliciano thought, noticed the tears on Italy's face and smiled weakly.

"Hey, stop crying." he said. "We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back. You should be happier."

Feliciano almost choked. Even if this wasn't the first time he'd lived this moment… he still couldn't believe he'd say that. This was… this was… he wasn't sure who, but he knew he was important to him. How could he not be sad?

 _(And how could he not remember who this person was..?)_

"Why did you lie…? You said you were only going to take a look around.." Italy sobbed.

"Ah, yes." The blonde said. "Well… it's probably for the same reason that you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead.."

"You knew-?!" Italy choked out.

"Hahah!" Prussia said weakly. "... Well now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired…" he trailed off, pain and exhaustion lining his face.

"You're right, Prussia." the figure… _(G.. G something?)_ responded. "You can go ahead; I'll catch up to you.

 _No… No you won't,_ Feliciano thought sadly.

"Why?" Italy cried. "No! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!"

"Anyone who…" the blonde (It starts with Ge, right? Why does he look so much like Holy Roman Empire? Was it.. Was it really him who died here? Just a moment ago I could've sworn it was Holy Rome… why are my thoughts so muddled?) croaked feebly, voice fading, "disobeys… will run… ten laps…"

 _(No…)_

..."Look… if you don't… hurry up… he'll keep adding even more." It seemed to be a real effort for Prussia to force the words out now, and blood trickled out of his mouth as his mouth twitched in a faint smirk.

"Fine!" Italy cried, his voice rising in distress. "I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany…"

A flash of shock ran through Feliciano. Germany…? A flood of memories poured in. A tomato box in the woods. Training sessions which Feliciano would try his hardest to avoid. Sneaking into Germany's room in the middle of the night and climbing into his bed…

 _How could he ever have forgotten his best friend…?_ He wondered. _Germany…_

And Holy Roman Empire! As he thought back in the 'dreamscape', he realized that the black caped nation from his childhood had been filling Germany's place- taking his lines and repeating his actions.

 _Why…? What is going on…?_

"... will have to run… to catch me…" Italy finished, but he was speaking to no one. Germany and Prussia were dead.

"Prussi-" Italy choked. No answer.

"Ger...ma… ny.."

 _And just like that, the flashback ended. (A/N: Italy will again be referred to as Italy)_

 _Italy found himself back in the fireplace room, tears wet on his cheeks._

 _And Holy Roman Empire was staring right at him._

 _"You remembered." he said, blue eyes expectant… and a bit sad too._

 _Italy didn't know what to say. What did this mean? Holy Roman Empire seemed like he was expecting him to have an epiphany… but of what…?_

 _Italy didn't voice this just yet. "Where is Germany?" he asked instead. "Why have you been taking his place?"_

 _Holy Rome met his gaze evenly. "I think you know. Look at me. Really look at me." he asked patiently, his blue eyes never leaving Italy's own._

 _Italy frowned but complied. Serious blue eyes, short blond hair, pale skin…._

 _And the way he looked at Italy- solemn but tender._

 _"Germany…" Italy whispered._

 _Holy Roman Empire smiled._

 _"Yes, Italy." he answered. "I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?"_

 _Italy felt tears well up in his eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he cried. "I waited for so long…"_

 _Holy Roman Empire's expression turned sad. "I'm sorry, Italy, but Germany…"_

 _He paused. "He doesn't remember."_

 _Italy's expression fell even more, shocked, but Holy Rome wasn't done._

 _"That's also why he doesn't get any memories from the clocks," he added, "They go to the same place where his memories of Austria's house are."_

 _"But…" Italy didn't know what to say. "Will- will he… will you… ever get them back?"_

 _He turned his distressed honey eyes up to the grown- up version of his childhood love. He couldn't believe the one he'd been waiting for, for so long, had been right in front of him._

 _Holy Roman Empire's image flickered, and Italy noticed for the first time that Prussia didn't seem to have noticed their conversation at all, or even that they were awake._

 _"W- what's going on?" Italy stammered nervously._

 _"You're waking up." Holy Rome's voice faded in and out, the entire mansion seeming to ripple._

 _"And as for Germany regaining his memories…" the caped nation's voice seemed to be coming from down a long tunnel now. "Only time will tell."_

 _And Italy woke up._

 **xXx**  
 **A/N**  
Okay whew there we go. I feel a bit unoriginal right now using the old "Germany is HRE" theory, but honestly it fit so well with his dream scene I had to. Anyway, hope the execution was good at least! I enjoyed writing this chapter and had to do a fair bit of research lol. Hope the word- for- word flashback didn't bug you either- it felt necessary.  
Please continue to review and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N**

Hey y'all! Here with the next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying, and thank you to those who reviewed! I received a review last chapter complaining about my method of responding to reviews, so I will continue responding in the A/N but will cease copy and pasting them. To the person who left that, I suggest you read your response, for I discuss my reasons for my method in it. Love you guys and hope you like this chapter!

 **The Queen:** Awww you're so sweet! Thank you! The dream scene was started in the original story, but I took it from there and ran with it.

 **Guest:** "Could be seen as interactive?" Seems almost like you're trying to see it that way, though I suppose I could be wrong. Thank you for the warning, but honestly I'm not too alarmed. I've seen things a lot more 'interactive' than this, such as SYOT stories, and simply responding to reviews is not such. Besides that point, I've seen several _completed_ stories that did the same thing with no problems over this whatsoever. If you find it annoying, you can simply skip past! It doesn't take that long and is not that hard in in my opinion. If more people complain, sure, I'll take it into account, but I've done this before and it didn't bug anyone. I personally enjoy this method of responding to reviews when I see it, as it includes Guests such as yourself and users alike. PMs work, but then that's also an email clogging up and not all people check them. If someone wants to talk to me personally over PM I say go ahead, but this is my preferred method. Go ahead and stop reading my story if you want to.

I will remember your warning if my story does get reported, which I highly doubt. Cheers and thanks for your possible good intentions.

 **BeautifulOblivion:** Oh no! I'm sorry about your account problem! Good luck and I'm so happy you're enjoying this! Happy to continue for you. ;)

 **Elsiepie:** Oh I remember you from my other stories! I… I'm so sorry I haven't updated. So, so sorry. *is guilty* I'm getting more into ROTG again though so I might start writing that again… anyway, thank you for being such a loyal follower! You're amazing. I'm sorry you don't know this fandom but I'm glad you still like it! Thank you so so much.

 **Belladonna:** You're awesome for reviewing! :D

 **APH-Hetalia:** Oh really? That is quite a coincidence! Sounds like a good story- I might check it out sometime. And thank you! That you will. I appreciate you checking it out!

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE. On to the story!

 **xXx**

When Italy began to stir, it took a moment for anyone to notice.

England's attempts at cooking had, thankfully for all of the nations in the safe room, been foiled by America and the nation was now sitting grumpily at the 'meeting table', America standing nearby, casting the occasional wary look at England as if at any moment he might make a break for the kitchen.

Prussia had emerged from the washroom area a while ago and was cracking jokes to an annoyed Germany, trying to distract him and lure him away from Italy's bedside.

Finally, Canada, having been mostly forgotten (again) was slathering a set of warmed up waffles he'd found in the fridge with plenty of maple syrup.

Surprisingly, Prussia was the first to notice that something had changed.

Looking over an exasperated Germany's shoulder, he frowned, red eyes thoughtful.

"Hey, West?"

Germany, noticing Prussia's change in tone, squinted his eyes at his brother.

"Ja?"

"I think I saw Feli move," Prussia responded, using the nation's recently given human name.

" _What?"_ Germany exclaimed, turning around to see that what Prussia had said was the truth.

"Italy?"

The prone nation groaned.

"Arthur, Alfred, Matthew," Germany began, in a slightly quieter tone than he normally used. "Italy-" he stopped himself. " _Feliciano_ is waking up."

Germany started a bit when Canada appeared at his side as if from nowhere. The nation that had almost seemed transparent at times was starting to get a more visible with his adeptness at solving the puzzles they'd been faced with, but still blended into the background at times.

Now that Germany was focusing on the maple syrup loving nation, it was easier to keep track of him.

He silently drifted over to his brother and stood beside him. America cast him a smile- he always had been the best at noticing Canada- and glanced over at England, who was walking forward with determination etched into his features.

America blinked at him. "How are you doing that dude? I thought you were blind!"

England cast him an exasperated look. "Don't be daft. You do realize this is a familiar space by this point?"

America's mouth opened, a bit fishlike, and Canada cast him an amused look.

"I'm not… daft…?" America almost sounded like he was asking, not telling.

A pause, then a teasing grin spread across England's face.

"You don't know what daft means, do you? Well that just proves my point."

America made a 'hmmphing' sound. "Of course I do!" he blustered. "It means… uh…"

England opened his mouth, probably about to spout another retort containing either the word 'daft', 'bloody', or 'wanker', when Prussia interrupted their good- natured banter with a shout.

" _Guys._ Have your little lovers' spat later." he rolled his blood red eyes, and left the two, especially England, sputtering and blustering angrily while Canada chuckled beside them, violet eyes mirthful.

The forever- loud group was finally silenced when Italy's honey eyes opened, and Germany supposed he should be grateful France wasn't here. The argument would have _never_ ended with England, America, _and_ him in the same space.

"Italy?" just about everyone in the room said at once.

He blinked and shifted, looking around a bit warily.

Germany could see why- after all, they _were_ in a demon- infested mansion.

"Hey, calm down, dude," America called, "You're in the safe room."

Italy seemed disoriented. He sat up, and as his eyes met Germany's, a flicker of…( recognition? Surprise? Germany couldn't tell.) entered his eyes, and a strange, strangled gasp left his lips.

"Hol-" he stopped himself, and Germany couldn't help but wonder what he'd been about to say. That strange look was still in his eyes, and he looked quickly away from Germany.

"You feeling alright?" Prussia questioned. "You were out for a while. We thought you were dead!" he cast a mischievous look at Germany.

"West was pretty worried."

Germany felt himself flush a pale pink. "I wasn't… I mean…" he growled at himself inwardly and collected himself.

"What happened?"

"Yeah!" America agreed. "We just found you collapsed… not a wound on you!"

"Well, I was looking around and then this monster entered the room-" he paused and looked around, as if just realizing their missing numbers.

"Where's Kiku? And Francis? And Yao and Ivan?"

Germany noted the use of their human names- he wondered if he liked to use them as a reminder of the progress they'd made in this loop, a hope that it wouldn't end in failure like all of the ones before.

"They went up to the annex." Canada contributed quietly. "Russia wanted to check something out, and China went with him. Then when we… when we found out you were alive, France and Japan went to get them."

Italy's eyes widened in a fear instilled over the many times he'd watched his friends die due to what he viewed as his ' _mistakes'_.

"They went alone? To the _annex?_ We have to stay together… we have to go after them!"

Italy looked terrified, and he started to get up without any ado.

"Woah!" America cried. "I'm sure it's fine! After all, England killed the monster, right? It should be safe."

England seemed to be pondering carefully.

"That wasn't the only one, was it? You mentioned a monster came in when you were looking around…"

Italy shook his head. "It wasn't." he said in a small voice, trembling. "I don't want to make a mistake again…"

"You haven't." Germany finally spoke up. He was still unsettled by the way Italy refused to meet his eyes, but he wasn't about to let him be forced to go through all of this again.

He looked around the room, and everyone seemed to be in agreement. "Let's go to the annex."

 **xXx**

 **A/N**

… **I'm nervous about this chapter. I don't know how to have a good balance between heartless and too touchy- feely… I hope you guys approve lol. And omg so many characters to juggle 0.0. I'll do Italy POV next chapter… yeah. I think that's all I wanted to say… Review please? Tell me if you think I did okay. And I swear I didn't forget about Italy not knowing about England's whole magic problem! I'll add that next chapter.**

 **And… looking at this chapter… *sighs* I think USUK might happen… I swear these characters have minds of their own.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N**

Hi folks! Hope that wasn't too long a wait. Anywho… on to review responses! And also.. Thank you everyone for being so nice and leaving such kind reviews! I really appreciate it.

 **The Queen:** Aww thank you so much! I love writing their banter as well so I'm glad you like reading it! Thank you for saying I'm awesome as well! You're awesome!

 **Guest:** AWW! That is such a kind review and I really appreciate it. That means _a lot._ Thank you so much… (I'm actually a bit teary- eyed reading this… thank you)

 **Belladonna:** Wow thanks! That's high praise and I hope to live up to it!

 **CheesecakeKittyCat:** Haha sadly no. Though that would be a good idea… and yep. America must have a magical metabolism to survive the horror of England's scones! As for the others… you'll have to wait and see haha. And yeah! Looking on the bright side is always a good thing… especially for this fic. *chuckles evilly*

Whatthe777: Thank you! I appreciate the compliments. Happy I'm getting the feeling across!

Alright! Storytime! *breathes nervously*

 **xXx**

Italy started a little bit at… at _Germany's_ (He isn't Holy Rome, not anymore) words.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that he no longer had to do everything alone, that his friends were here to support him and help him. That they understood…

"T- thank you…" he breathed.

Italy scanned the room filled with his friends, and felt a fresh welling of hope.

So much had changed in this loop… his friends knew and were helping, all the nations of the world were outside the mansion, trying to help in any way they could. Maybe they really could escape this time… maybe…

Italy tried to tamp the feeling down. How many times had he tried to convince himself they'd make it out _this time? The next? Surely this time?_

But he couldn't help the hope.

However, as he swept the room full of familiar faces, he noticed two things;

One, that Romano and Spain were _still_ absent. He'd have thought they'd be back by now… after however long he'd been comatose. Surely England would have brought at least Romano back after Italy had been presumed dead?

And two… England… didn't look quite right.

Italy may have, before the manson, not been very observant, but that tends to change when your only chance at survival hinges on said observation skills… and now said skills were coming in handy once again.

He wasn't sure what it was, at first. Just a vague feeling that _something_ wasn't right. Perhaps it was the way England wasn't looking directly at him, but instead slightly to the side? Or the way his eyes didn't seem as bright as before, instead glazed?

Whichever it was, Italy got a bad feeling from it.

As he studied the other nation a bit more closely, a dawning recognition hit him.

 _Not again,_ he thought in horror.

As he'd previously told America, England suffered the most in these loops. He would overextend himself, use too much magic, and either die or…

Or go blind.

Italy cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

He'd walked into that side room, certain everything was fine, England had defeated the monster and America wouldn't have to worry… but it had, once again, taken too much out of him.

And, Italy realized, that also explained why Romano and Spain weren't back yet.

When England had overused his magic, that had likely offset his existing spells, such as the portal as well, causing their power to return to England in an attempt to aid him and prevent his life force from being drawn on too much.

And now that his magic was completely drained… Romano and Spain were stuck in the past.

Italy's eyes closed briefly.

This was why he hadn't told Romano what was going on for the many loops before this one. Why he hadn't wanted him to get involved.

It was bad enough having his friends getting hurt and dying over and over, but now his family was in danger as well… stuck in a failed loop with no way back, several dangerously powerful monsters from their current loop on the loose with them…

Italy tried to look on the bright side. At least they wouldn't be in much danger of changing the timeline too drastically- they wouldn't have a double in the previous loop seeing as this had been their first time in the mansion, and may be able to fit in with the second time loops' members.

Hopefully.

But how would they get them back…?

Shaking himself out of his worries, Italy finally refocused on the nations around him, deciding not to mention the problem for the time being. Their first priority should be the nations in the annex- they could worry about England's magic and Romano and Spain after.

They had to get out this time, no matter what.

While Italy had been thinking, Germany had been organizing the party who would head out.

Italy was going, obviously, as the one who knew the most about what to watch out for in the mansion.

Germany and Prussia had decided to go as well, while America, England, and Canada would stay behind.

None of the three were too happy about it, but agreed reluctantly. A larger party would be harder to keep track of in event of a fight, and also more likely to be noticed by the Things.

And so off they went.

 **LINEBREAK**

Italy took a deep, nervous breath as they left the safe room, entering the danger of the mansion once more.

No longer could he try to relax, let down his guard for even a moment.

They were back in the game.

Italy glanced over at his two companions, the same two he had just watched die in his dream…

No. No distractions.

Italy blinked as he noticed that Germany and Prussia had already started walking, and quickly jogged to catch up.

Stepping away from the steel door that led to the safe room, the trio walked quickly and silently across the room, stepping as lightly as they could to avoid detection, no one talking.

Even Prussia stayed silent, for once not going on about his 'awesomeness.'

They continued on towards the stairwell in eerie silence, Italy scanning the far too familiar halls constantly, looking for any sign of gray skin or a bulbous head.

Luckily, none appeared.

Italy was almost grateful for the stress of being back in the game- it gave something else to focus on other than the revelation of Germany being Holy Roman Empire, the worry of Romano and Spain being stuck in the past, and even of England being blind.

Heading downstairs, Italy winced a bit at the familiar sight of the front door.

So many memories associated with that door- their first time here… when Italy had ran outside, free, but at the cost of his friend's lives… the time they'd actually managed to get the key and raced for the door but had been cut down by the monsters in an ambush… once the monsters had even decided to switch things up and killed them the second they entered.

He couldn't believe how clean the wood still looked, after it had been drenched by blood so many times.

Without a word (although Germany, too, looked at the door for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face) the group continued.

It was in the Tatami room that they got the first clue that they may have been noticed.

With the green flooring crunching slightly beneath their feet, they were walking towards the door that led to the annex when Italy paused in his tracks.

Prussia turned around, confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Italy nodded, gazing fixedly behind them with narrowed golden eyes.

"Italy?" Germany asked, beginning to look behind them as well. "What is it?"

"I think one of them is following us," he said in a hushed whisper.

Prussia, too, turned to look behind them, but saw nothing.

"West? Do you see anything?"

Germany shook his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning to Italy.

Italy nodded. "I keep hearing something moving behind us…" he responded, eyes flicking back from Germany to the door.

Germany paused to think. It was unlikely they could lose the monster at this point, and Germany was also uncertain that the three of them could defeat it alone. If they went back or forward, it would lead the Thing directly to one of their groups and friends…

"I think we should carry on. At least, if we find the others, we will have a better chance of defeating it together."

Italy bit his lip, casting one final glance behind them.

"Okay…"

Prussia bounded forward towards the door.

"Hurry up then, West!" he called. "The awesome me is waiting!"

Germany shook his head in an exasperated fondness and followed, Italy trailing behind, as they opened the door to the annex.

 **xXx**

 **Yeesh. That was hard to write haha. Sorry for the fillery nature of this chapter, but I tried my best. So… yeah. I'm proud of this story, but my goodness it can be difficult to write! Lots of erasing and re- writing this chapter… and research! Thank the gods for Hetaoni wiki describing the layout… anywho, troubles aside, I hope this chapter was good enough for my faithful readers! Again, PLEASE let me know if I got anything wrong.**

 **Review?**


End file.
